It is known in the art relating to zoom lens and other cameras having a variable field of view to provide a flash illumination source or strobe light having a variable illumination angle. The flash source may be coupled with the lens zoom control to vary the field illuminated to match the instantaneous field of view of the lens, or the illumination angle may be separately controlled. Of various means for varying the illumination angle, one known means provides for moving the relative positions of the light source and an associated reflector along an optical axis. However, the mechanisms involved are relatively complicated and bulky for camera flash use.